Fragile Dreams: Farewell Lives Of The Past
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: Crow promised Seto in a past life that they would meet again in another life, and that they would be together forever. Our story is set in modern day Japan where Seto and Crow are next door neighbors and childhood friends. But what happens when Crow suddenly sneaks into Seto's room during the middle of the night and forces him to have sex with him?


**Sooo I just got back in school and I gotta tell you…. Junior year is as busy as hell! I can barely even go from one class to another without getting stacked with assignments…. OTL anyway, I was a few hours away from finishing Fragile Dreams and I kept thinking, "What if Seto and Crow met again in a different world?" and then it hit me. So… for the first time. I give you a SetoxCrow Yaoi fanfic… :P Enjoy! **

"Cr-Crow….?" His eyes were closed and he didn't respond. I violently shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him… but there still was no response… "C-Crow…" Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged his lifeless body. He was cold to the touch and almost looked like a life-sized doll… "I promise… we'll meet again. Whether it be in this life, or the next. We're best friends after all…" His words echoed in my mind as I walked away from the strange room full of broken dolls, waiting in the never ending darkness.

I woke up in the middle of the night, my heart racing, my breathing was heavy, and thin beams of moonlight shined threw my curtains. I looked around to see my room was still in one piece and stared at my high school uniform that hung on the tall closet door. It was that strange dream again, that seamed too real to even be a dream. A world where humanity doesn't exist anymore except for one lonely survivor…. When I thought about it, my chest tightened and the loneliness crept into my heart. I kept remembering Crow's lifeless body which sent chills up my spine, but I knew he was okay… So eventually I was able to go to sleep by keeping those thoughts out of my head.

"Seto? Seto honey! It's time for school!" Mother called me from downstairs and I sluggishly got out of bed and looked outside. It was as sunny as every… but usually by this time of year in Japan it would constantly rain which made it difficult to travel by foot. Suddenly my door opened and my cousin walked in, her silver hair reflecting the beams of sunlight that peaked into the room. "Seto! What's taking so long! We've been calling you for 10 minutes now!" Ren stood at my door with her hands on her hips and was impatiently tapping her foot. Ren and I are the same age, so we both go to the same school however we're in separate classes… "Ren… you're too loud…" I scratched my head and slowly got up. "Well you're blunt as usual… Just hurry and get ready before we're late!" She walked out of the room, silently humming a familiar tune as she hopped down the stairs… "Yeah… thanks…" I walked over to put on my uniform, but I had trouble putting on the tie so I had to go down stairs and get my mom to help. "Oh Seto… you never could tie a tie… Okay, all finished. Breakfast's on the table." She lightly patted my head and pointed to the table where Ren was just finishing her meal.

"Thanks for the meal Auntie!" She took her plate and put it in the sink the moment I sat down. I quickly ate the food in front of me and put the plate in the sink as well. "Thanks for the meal." Mom looked at both the plates and chuckled to herself as she finished packing our lunches. "Ren, Seto. Here are you lunches! Now off you go before you're late!" Mom handed us our lunches and pushed us to the front door. I put on some comfortorable sneakers and opened the door, waiting for Ren to get her shoes on. Both of us walked out the door and walked down the quiet street. Other students from our school were walking down the same street and eventually Ren caught up with some of her friends and left me to walk to school alone.

I watched all of the other students walk by with their friends, and I couldn't help but feel a little insecure and lonely. " 'Ey! Seto!" I heard a familiar voice call me from behind when suddenly I was tackled from behind by a boy with black hair. "Crow…" He smirked and helped me off the ground. "Well, who else would it be?!" We were in front of the school gates when we were both stopped by the student council committee. "You there! You know you're not supposed to have piercings correct!? You're violating the student dress code!" Crow sighed and scratched his head and tapped his foot impatiently. "I can just take it out. Besides it's the first day of school! At least let me off with a warnin' would ya?" The girl stood tall and tried to keep a stern face. "I can't do that! It's my job as part of the student council!" Crow groaned and silently examined the student council committee member, and eventually walked up to her and used his hand to lift up her chin. "Oh, come on sweet heart. Let me off just this once… and I might give you a sweet reward…" He said it quietly and seductively which made my heart race, and the girl had no choice but to give in. "F-Fine! B-But only for today…" She looked away with red cheeks, and Crow and I both walked into the school.

"Damn… I was certain that my hair would have covered these piercings…" He pulled his bangs in front of his piercings on both of his ears. His ebony hair was long enough to touch his collar and the rest of it lay on his long neck. His yellow eyes searched the hallways for anymore committee members while he was arranging his hair. "I suppose you got lucky that it was a girl inspecting the students today… huh…?" He laughed and nodded as we walked into our classroom. His friends immediately swarmed him as we got to our seats and as usually I was sitting alone by the window. "Dude! Did you hear that the new homeroom teacher is freaking hot?!" His friends harshly whispered with excitement. "Really…?" Crow sounded uninterested. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that his gaze was set on me. My heart started racing and I quickly looked away and put my head down… 'Did… our eyes just meet…?' I looked under my arm to see that he wasn't looking at me anymore and that he was laughing with his friends. "I heard that she has a bunch of bandages and stitches from surgery!" They continued their pointless conversation, but it made me curious what person our homeroom teacher was like. At that moment the school bell resounded throughout the school and all the students returned to their seats.

The door to the class room slid open and a woman with a bandage over her eye and forehead walked in. "Good morning everyone! I'm Sai, you're new homeroom teacher!" She was very enthusiastic as she started getting ready on the podium. Some of the other guys started whistling as she leaned over and read the attendance sheet. "Settle down now!" She slapped a bundle of papers onto the side of the wooden podium which got the rest of the guys to quiet down. She called the attendance as quickly, and as accurately as she could and went over the basic first day knowledge. "Well that went a lot faster than I would have expected! You have at least… 30 minutes until you're next class so relax!" She casually walked out of the room and eventually the guys grouped together and started discussing how hot Sai-Sensei was. I started dozing off when Crow suddenly walked over and tried to start a conversation with me.

"Man. Sai-sensei's hot huh?"

"C-Crow…! D-Don't talk about Sai-sensei behind her back!"

"Come on man! It's not like it's anything bad! It's a compliment really…!"

"B-But still…" Crow patted me on the head and mischievously laughed to himself. "I'm joking Seto! I'm joking!" I sighed and took his hand off of my head. "I'm not a little kid anymore Crow…" A bunch of the guys were laughing and Crow just weakly chuckled to himself… "Right…We're both not kids anymore huh…" The bell for the next period rang and Crow seemed distant through out the rest of the day until lunch. I pulled out my bento when suddenly I was called out by a girl from another class… While I was walking out, I could feel an intense stare burning holes into my back, which made me extremely uncomfortable. She pulled me out to the courtyard and started fidgeting with her fingers… "U-Um Seto sempai… I-I… I like you… W-Will you… please go out with me…?" I was so shocked and I didn't know what to do… "I-Is it okay… if I have some time t-to think this over…?" She nodded and told me she would wait for a response.

As I was going back to the classroom, that same feeling I had when I left from the classroom haunted me. I quickly looked around to see that no one was there, and only the sounds of birds chirping could be heard… Either way, I quickly returned to the classroom and put my head down, hoping that I wouldn't attract attention. The rest of the day was extremely uncomfortable, the feeling of being stared out, of being an outcast still lingered. By the time I got home I was so exhausted that I almost forgot to eat dinner when mom and Ren called me. Ren looked at me and then she looked back at mom, and eventually she broke the silence… "So… have you though about that girl's confession…?" Mom almost choked on her food when she heard the words from Ren's mouth. "T-That's…." I blushed and looked away. "No answer…?" Frustrated I finished my food as quickly as I could and rushed upstairs. "Thanks for the meal…." I rushed into my room and just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually I lost track of time and fell asleep and I was sleeping comfortably… But in the middle of the night I felt like someone was invading my mouth with theirs and my heart was racing…

**(Yaoi time~! 3 fun right?)**

I looked up to see Crow was kissing me and allowing his tongue to invade all the regions of my mouth. I knew it was wrong, but… it felt right… "How cute… my little Seto…" He traveled his hand down to my pants and started to undo the belt and the zipper. "You're already so hard… How cute…" He kissed my chest and used his mouth to play with my nipple. "C-Crow…" My voice sounded soft and erotic which caused Crow to start kissing me again after he pulled off my clothes as well as his own. "Seto…" He positioned himself so that he could pump both of our cocks at the same time. I felt weird but it felt so good… "C-Crow… Ahn!" I wrapped my hands around his neck as I let out weird moans. "Crow… W-we… can't…! R-Ren will…!" He pumped harder with his hand and used his other hand to start playing with my nipples. "Don't… Worry about her…. She's… not here…" His breath was heavy as he continued to stroke our cocks. Suddenly he positioned me on his lap and I could feel his hot cock at the entrance of my ass. "C-Crow…?!" He ignored me and grabbed my hips. "I'm sorry Seto… I can't hold back anymore…." He pulled down on my hips allowing his cock to enter my ass. "A-Ahn! Crow!" I turned my head towards him and he immediately started to kiss me and stroked my cock as hard as he could.

A warm sensation started building in my cock which started making me feel weird. "C-Crow… I-I'm….!" I tried to hold back but then he suddenly gripped on it as hard as he could and continued. "Go ahead… We won't stop tonight…" He brought me back in for another lewd kiss; his yellow eyes seemed to be filled with pleasure yet full of jealousy. "I won't give you up to anyone Seto… Not even her…" After he said that I came but he didn't stop. He kept going, filling me with pleasure and his sperm. "C-Crow… I… I can't…" After he came again he pulled out and let me lay on top of his chest. "It's okay Seto… We'll go back to the way we used to be…. I promise…" After that I passed out from exhaustion still feeling the heat from Crow's chest. His heartbeat echoed in my mind until morning.

I woke up in the morning to find Crow still sleeping underneath me. The rays of sunshine reflected off of his ebony hair and his pale skin really stood out. He groaned and moved around, and eventually he started to open his eyes and he stared down at me with a smile. "C-Crow-…!" He hugged me in an attempt to shut me up. "Just… forget everything…" He grabbed his clothes and quickly jumped out of the window into his room. I froze and then I quickly put on my uniform and rushed out the door without even thinking about breakfast and forgot my lunch. I paused in front of Crow's house, recalling all of last night's events. I blushed and then quickly ran to school. I don't even know how I'll face Crow anymore, but whenever I think about him my heart races and my chest tightens. I walked in the entrance of the school and started to put my shoes away when suddenly I heard a familiar voice come in the door.

"Hey? Did you do the homework? I don't want Sai-sensei scoldin' me again!" Crow walked in with a mischievous grin and he turned to talk to me. "Hey, Seto-…?!" Before he could finish I put my indoor shoes on and ran straight for the classroom. "Seto!" Crow's voice echoed through the hallway and he didn't even chase after me. I opened the door to the classroom and immediately sat in my desk at the end of the room. I put my hand over my heart, my chest was tight, it was hard to breathe… I don't know what to do. Suddenly Crow and his friends walked into the classroom and behind them was Sai-sensei. "All right everyone settle down. Today we're going to vote on the theme for our School Festival. Any suggestions?" The groups of people started whispering to themselves and eventually started to shout their ideas one by one. "How about a maid café?" All of the guys in the class cheered wildly while the girls groaned. "How about a butler café?" The girl behind me suggested, and most of the guys laughed. Embarrassed she put her head down, and silently laughed to herself. Finally Crow stood up and gave a suggestion. "How about a haunted house? Cause then we could scare the living shit out of everyone that comes through!" He grinned and everyone cheered wildly… except for me.

"U-Um… couldn't we come up with… something e-else…?" I quietly protested. I was easy to scare and everyone knew it. The girls in my class felt bad for me and tried to come up with something else. "Poor Seto! We need to figure something out so we don't scare him to death!" Crow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Why don't we just do a cosplay café?" Sai-sensei eventually decided to do the cosplay café. The rest of the day was a blur until we had P.E, the couch split everyone up into pairs and I was paired… with Crow. "Now all of you will be playing against other pairs at volleyball! Make sure you do you're best and don't slack off!" Everyone got into position and Crow flawlessly served the ball. I watched the ball bounce from player to player and when it flew in my direction I hit it over the net without hesitation. I started spacing out through the entire game because Crow kept hitting the ball, but the moment I wasn't paying attention the other team aimed the ball in my directions. "Seto! Damnit look out!" After he said that I was hit in the face by the ball and I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was in the infirmary looking at the white ceiling while the pearl white curtains flapped through the wind coming from the open window. It seemed peaceful yet, it seemed somber and lonely. I looked over to see that Crow was asleep in the chair; his ebony hair gleamed in the sunlight. His eyes shot open when he hurt me move in the bed. "Seto…?" Flustered I took the covers and threw them over my head trying to hide from him. "Seto… come out…" He pleaded. "N-No…" I said quietly. I still didn't know how to face him, but it only strained our friendship. "Seto." He said firmly as I heard him get out of his chair. "N-no." Crow groaned in frustration and he immediately hovered over me and pulled the blanket out of my hands with ease. "Seto, why have you been avoiding me?! We're best friends aren't we?!" His yellow eyes burned holes into my skull as I covered my face with my arms. "C-Crow… I… I can't do this anymore… I … like you…" Crow froze in place, and then suddenly something wet fell onto my hand and neck. I moved my hands out of the way to see the Crow was crying over me and he was furiously trying to stop. "D-Damnit…" He immediately kissed me and pinned down my arms. "Seto… I'm sorry I did that to you… I'm sorry… I-I put such a burden on your shoulders… I'm…?!" I couldn't stand to see him cry anymore so I immediately switched our positions and kissed him. His eyes were shocked, but he just grinned and let his tears flow down his face.

**(Yaoi time~ again… twice in one story… :'D I'm on a roll!)**

"C-Crow… let me… make you feel good… this time…" I moved down and undid his zipper, while his rock hard cock twitched to the slightest touch. I pulled his cock out of his underwear and started licking his head while I used my other hand to pump it. "U-Ughn! S-Seto….!" I could feel him getting bigger in my hands and there was a clear liquid coming out of the head. After a few minutes I put hi cock into my mouth and pumped harder. "S-Seto…!" At that moment he came into my mouth, and I swallowed every last drop of the luke-warm, bitter liquid. After I was done I used my arm to get rid of any remaining liquid around my mouth and quickly took off my pants. I set them onto the floor and positioned my ass over his hot cock. I hesitated which caused the ever impatient Crow to grab my hips and forced his cock into my ass. "A-Ahn!" I moved ever so slightly and a surge of pain and pleasure shot through my body, and eventually I couldn't tell a difference between the two. Crow used his extra hands to play with my nipples and to pump my cock. "C-Crow..! N-no.. I want you t-to feel g-good…" He laughed while his breath got heavier. "Well… wouldn't It be better if we both..! felt… good…? Ah…!" I moved faster which caused my ass to become tight from the pain, and eventually the pain caused my legs to lose strength. "C-Crow I can't…" He nodded and immediately switched our positions and hammered his cock into my ass. "Ahn!" He lightly put his hand over my mouth and put a finger over his. "We… don't want the nurse… to come back and hear us… now do we…?" He continued harder and faster while he pumped my cock with all his might. "C-Crow I'm… I'm going to… A-Ah!" He and I both came at the same time in each other's embrace. "Seto… I love you…" He kissed my forehead and brushed my hair. "I love you too Crow…" I laid there in Crow's embrace, concealed behind the pearl white, infirmary curtains.

**Well! I'm glad I could get this done before school! I've wanted to do this for a while, but I never knew how to deliver it. But I think this is pretty good, but I hope Seto comes across as… well Seto. OTL I'm sorry it's taking so long to update the other stories but I'm working as fast as I can while also working on school work and projects… Especially now that I'm in a Pre-AP class that's consuming my time…. OTL but yeah, I hope you enjoyed my first ever Fragile dreams Yaoi fan fic! **

**Seto: Please… review…**

**Crow: 'Ey Seto… Why're you so quiet?**

**Me: Wha? I can hear him perfectly… You must have bad hearing Crow…**

**Crow: Whaddya say!?**

**Seto: Crow…! Settle down! **

**Me: hehehehe… = w=**


End file.
